Tales of Destiny: Time After Time
by KingdomKeeperSai
Summary: Destiny, a predetermined course of events. Destiny can travel through time, repeating the same fate over at will. Tales of Destiny: Time After Time is part 2 of 5, and follows Yugi and his friends, in the present time.


**Saiai Tokoya**: Alright her is the first chapter of the second part of the Tales of Destiny series. This part of the stories takes place in present time, after Battle City, and skips over Doom Org and Kaiba Grand Prix.

Also I want to note now that there are original characters. Also there will be some Yaoi in future chapters as well. Along with some Hetero.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Yu-Gi-Oh! Does not belong to me. :wipes away a tear: But oh if it did, it wouldn't be a little kid's show anymore. YAOI everywhere! So, ya you know it's not owned by me.

* * *

Such intense heat filled the streets of Domino City as the summer had already taken over. The month of June was just ending and already the temperature was skyrocketing. And good thing it was June, the time when school was let out for the summer, and there were a few students in Domino High School who deserved a vacation more than anyone. Ten minutes, that's all that was left of school for the day and then the school year was over. While everyone gathered around the clock, watching the last minutes go by, two students had formed a small crowd around them. Everyone watched in awe as two boys were in a heated battle of the most popular card game of all time.

"I place down Alligator Sword in attack mode!" shouted the blonde, "I attack your face down card and end my turn." He let out an awkward chuckle, "Beat that!" The blonde's opponent only gave a sweet grin.

"Alright," the short, motley haired one took two faced up cards and replaced it with another. "Dark Magician in attack mode and attacks your Alligator Sword with dark magic attack." The blonde's eyes widen.

"No way! Not again!"  
"Um, Jounouchi, I think I took the last of your life points...again..."  
"Damn Yugi, your Dark Magician always comes when you need him."  
"That's what I call a faithful card." a pointy-headed brunette chimed in. Jounouchi dropped the reminder of his cards, which fell to the desk. "Oh well, I had nothing special planned. If I did, then I would have been upset."

"When do you have anything special planned?" the brunette, Honda smirked. Jounouchi's eyes darted over to him. "Hey I duel more than you do!"  
"Your point?"  
"So I have more experience, and a strategy!"  
"I have a deck and a strategy too!"  
"What's that? Tell other people's little sisters that you're a dueling pro?"  
"Why you..." Honda bolted towards Jounouchi, who only continued to tease and taunt him.

"Hey Honda, I forgot that three card combo you taught me, can you show me again?" Jounouchi's voice was full of sarcasm and Honda knew this tone all too well. Both boy raised their fists up, about to engage in their own kind of combat when the peacemaker stepped in.

"Come on guys. No need for insults." Anzu put a hand on each boy's shoulders and both boys' tempers instantly cooled down.

"Do those two ever get along?" the one named Otogi asked while slipping off his school jacket.

"Well, it just shows you how close they are." Yugi replied. He had known Jounouchi and Honda longer than Otogi did, although, they themselves, were only friends for a while. Yugi remembered the day all to well when he made a single wish on the Millennium Puzzle for friends. Friends who he could depend on, and friends who could depend on him.

"Eh, I don't see it." Otogi put his arms behind his head, shaking his head as he watched Jounouchi chase Honda out of the classroom the minute the bell rang.

"Oh trust me, it's there." Yugi could only smile, picking up his books and other belongings. Summer vacation had offically started, and there was no more worry about destinies being disturbed, or potential enemies looking for a fight. It was back to being a regular high school student. A regular high school student with a three thousand year old, ancient artifact that housed a three thousand year old spirit of a Pharaoh. When you own something to that affect, can anything ever really be…normal?

* * *

In one of the many dark rooms of the Kaiba manor, Seto Kaiba, multi billionaire and president of Kaiba Corporation sat alone. The only source of light provided was from the dim bluish glow of the giant computer screen in front of him. He pushed back in the large black armchair, resting his foot against the edge of the desk. _'I lost. In my own tournament I lost. I planned Battle City just so I could...all that money...all that time...wasted._' His thoughts trailed off in raving rants about his unbeatable foe. _'Why is he so hard to beat? It couldn't be that heart of the cards bullshit. It's a game not a living object._' Seto slammed his elbows against the hard wooden desk, and clenched onto his auburn shaded tresses. _'It's just a damn card game. There's no way magic can be involved. All that ancient past crap, it means nothing. That Isis woman is just crazy. She probably still prays to those make believe gods of the past._' Once that word repeated itself in Seto's mind, he started to replay what Isis had told him. _'Battled in the past, Eh? If that's the case, I am "destined" to duel him until I win. Another tournament, that's it! I'll just keep dueling him until I win. But it has to be better than Battle City. A new set of rules, new cards even. And this time, not just anyone can play. I'll make it even tougher than before to enter._' He jumped up from his desk, and ripped opened the curtains which he had closed since the returning to his home after Battle City. Light poured into the room Seto schemed up his new idea to crush the person who had unintentionally, although not in his mind, humiliated him time and time again. He sat back into the leather computer chair, typing away, fingers flying faster than the speed of light. _'Just you wait, Yugi Motou, you believe in the heart of the cards so much, just wait 'til that heart has an attack._'

* * *

Jounouchi was the first to push the doors open. "Alright! School's out! Now it's time to kick back and have some fun." Jounouchi tossed some papers aside as he started walking away from the school, his friends close behind. 

"What are you going to do this summer, Jounouchi?" Yugi asked his hyper friend.

"Sleep, I'm gonna do a lot of sleeping!" Yugi couldn't help but laugh at Jou's favorite past time.

"What are you doing, Anzu?" Anzu looked down at Yugi, and smiled at him.

"I'm going to be checking out some dance schools."  
"Dance schools?" Otogi asked with complete surprise. Anzu was alittle startled, remembering she only told Yugi and Jounouchi about her dream becoming a dancer. She mentally scolded herself for saying it allowed, but if they were true friends she could tell them anything, right? And they have proved themselves time and time again, that they could be trusted.

"Yea, I want to be a dancer. And there is a school in New York I really want to go too. And since we'll be juniors next year, I don't have a lot of time."

"Eh, you got plenty Anzu, don't rush yourself. Relax!" Jounouchi teased Anzu. "Maybe you have all the time in the world to sit around and do nothing, but I have a future to plan."  
"You sayin' I'm lazy?"  
"That and so much more..." Otogi smirked. Not even Otogi's joke could shake Yugi's mind from that thought of his friend leaving him. Him and Anzu had been friend since they were very young and she had always looked out for him. He was going to miss her, but he had to accept Anzu, his secret crush's, leaving. Yugi shook his head and brought his attention back to his friends.

"So what are you going to be doing, Ryou?" Jounouchi asked while his arm was still around Otogi's neck to keep him from making any other nasty remarks. Ryou snapped out of his daydreaming realizing someone was talking to him. Ryou had always been the quiet one amongst the group, always just observing, never really giving his opinion on much.

"Well, actually, I won't be here for much of the summer."

"Oh, where are you going?" Yugi looked up at Ryou who was standing next to him. He gave a little smile, trying to hold back the true happiness he was feeling,

"My father has invited me to visit him in Egypt."  
"Egypt?" almost everyone exclaimed aloud. Jounouchi let go of Otogi, who gasped for air, walking over to the other side of his ashen haired friend.

"Your father is in Egypt?"

"Yes, I think I told Yugi he was an Egyptologist. I haven't seen him in such a long time, so he invited me to come see him this summer." Ryou smiled at the thought of being able to see his family again. Ever since Battle City, the evil inside of the Millennium Ring hadn't made itself present. So he was going to take the opportunity to see his family again before it came back, if it came back at all.

"I'll be leaving in two days actually."  
"Then we got give ya a...a...a Bon Voyage party! Let's go!" Jounouchi grabbed onto Ryou's wrist as he set off to the nearest Burger World.

"That's a big word for Jou." Honda muttered.

"Well, come on we can't let them go without us!" With that, the rest of the group followed after the two.

* * *

An old rusted can rolled down the sidewalk, bumping into a wall with a soft clinking sound. The person who kicked it, walked slowly pasted it, and open the paint chipped door to a run down looking apartment building. The person pulled a backpack up onto it's shoulder snuggly, walking up old, rickety stairs after closing the door. After walking up four, annoying flights of stairs, the person opened another door, walking into a rather tidy apartment. 

"Sai?" a male voice called out to the one who entered the apartment. The man made himself present, a rather good looking guy, standing about 5'10", long crimson hair tied back, and beautiful green eyes.

"Hey Sai, you didn't show up at practice today? What happened." Sai looked up and shook her head.

"I don't want to discuss it, Aki…" she placed her guitar neck to a beat up couch, and plopped down onto it, placing an arm over her eyes.

"Come on, you know you can tell me all about it." Aki sat on the edge of the couch, brushing aside some of her violet locks.

"You really wanna hear about it?" She slightly moved her arm, showing only one emerald eye. Aki grinned,

"Of course…" Sai jumped up with such speed, it almost caused Aki to fall off the couch.

"I went out to go by some cards today, and old man Suzuki uped the price again! I was short a dollar, and I couldn't find an extra dollar in my bag. I came all the way back home, and found nothing still!" Sai was frantically walking about the room, throwing her arms in the arm. Her voice became high pitched with frustration.

"Then I remembered Kumo owed me some money. So I had to go all the way down to the club and try to find her…she wasn't there. Then I went to the salon she works at. She was there, but she didn't want to give me the money. She insisted she didn't have the time to go looking through her purse for money since she was working on someone's hair." Aki nodded, watching Sai with pure amusement while she flailed around the room.

"So I left, then bumped into Chika and Keisuke. I asked them for some money, but Keisuke said he owed Tooya some money, and I should go and ask him. He was back at the club so I had to run all the way back there, get some from him, and then I ran all the way back to the store, and you know what I find?" Sai turned around look Aki dead in the eye. Aki's grin widen,

"No, what did you find?"

"The 'Closed' sign…the bastard closed the place on me! He always does that, he always closes early!" Aki chuckled as he got up and placed his hands on the hyperventilating Sai's shoulders.

"I told you, you shouldn't go there anymore. He over prices things."

"But I need to boost up my deck!" Sai whined, stomping her foot repeatedly.

"I'll find you another place to shop, and your deck is fine the way it is, why do you insist on 'boosting' if up?" Sai released herself from Aki's grip and tighten her fists. She knew Aki knew how important it was to her to become good at this game. Because of her poor deck, she eliminated from Battle City rather quickly. The day she came home, she took apart her Duel Disk, insisting it malfunctioned on her. In the end, Sai was left with nothing, but the admittance of defeat, and broken pieces of a very expensive Duel Disk.

"Aki, if my deck was even acceptable I wouldn't have lost in Battle City." Before Aki could say anything another voice called out to them.

"Shut up already! How can I get any sleep with you two going at it…" The two looked over to where the voice came from, seeing a woman leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed over a barely covered chest since the cut on the tank top she wore was cut low. She flicked aside a sanguine colored strand of hair, that only fell back into place.

"Aki, why do you baby her? Why won't you let her except the fact that she screwed up?" Aki's dark green eyes narrowed at the other woman. She pushed herself from the doorframe and walked over to the two.

"She lost…let her face that fact and do what she's gotta do to fix it." Aki turned two her and raised up a fist.

"You know something Netami, I…" Sai placed a hand on Aki's broad shoulder, and shook her head.

"Don't defend me Aki, she's right." She let go of him, her arm dropping to her side and looked down, "I have to fix this, and on my own." Aki sighed. He didn't know why Sai insisted on letting Netami criticize her the way she did, but he gave the girl credit for always being so calm about it. He could say no more to either girl as he strode back into the kitchen. Netami just shrugged as she took another drink from the bottle she held in her hand.

"He really babies you…" with that she turned back into her room, and slammed the door shut. Sai fell back onto the couch, covering her face with her hand. So much aggravation over a silly card game. To her it wasn't a silly game. For some reason, deep down there was more too it, something she couldn't pinpoint. She felt the couch seat move and moved her hands that covered her glossy eyes, hinting tears might flow soon.

"Hey, no tears now…we don't need any of those," Aki gave her a kind smile, "I got something that will cheer you up. There doing one of those special on Pharaohs. I know you like watching that kinda stuff, I'll watch it with you." Sai's expression lighten up as she slowly leaned over into Aki's strong body, resting her head upon his chest. He turned on the TV by remote, and switched the channel.

"Damn, we missed the beginning. Oh well, I'm sure you know how most of these things start out." They watched the special for about half an hour, learning the process of making a pyramid, mummification rituals, Pharaoh linage, and the such. Aki yawned, not being able to get into this new hobby Sai had picked up. He looked over to her, and a rather disturbed feeling came over him. Sai's expression had seem to change. It wasn't the admirable gaze she usually took when she watched these kinda shows. This one almost matched the sadness that took over her when she was banished from Battle City. But there was more to this kind of sadness. He studied her for a while, trying to pick up on what could have come over her. Then he heard her whisper,

"My prince…"

* * *

**Saiai Tokoya**: Well, I hope you likie. Like mentioned, it's just a starter chapter, nothing to exciting. Now, before anyone tells me, I know they don't use dollars in Japan, since this is where the story is staying place. But I don't know how much a pack of YGO Cards in Japan cost, so I couldn't figure out how much Sai would be missing. 

Also another note. No the character Sai is not based after me. I think she's alot cooler than me, it's a coincidence that her name is Sai as well. Sai is just a short nicknamefor her real name. Well like said I hope you like, and give it a chance! R R!


End file.
